SPICE!
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: —Me enamoré de ella. —Confesé. —¡Pero es tu PRIMA!—Gritó Kid. —¡Pero no de sangre!—Contraataqué. Todo en su vida marchaba bien, hasta que ella apareció y su mundo se puso patas arriba.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Atsushi Okubo. _Spice_ le pertenece a _Ryuusei-p_, Len Kagamine la interpreta, yo sólo me adjudico la trama.

**Summary: **—Me enamoré de ella. —Confesé. —¡Pero es tu PRIMA!—Gritó Kid. —¡Pero no de sangre!—Contraataqué. Todo en su vida marchaba bien, hasta que ella apareció y su mundo se puso patas arriba.

**Advertencia: **¿Incesto?, _OoC._

**Rated:** _T._

**Autor:**_Maka Kagamine._

**P**erdonen las faltas de ortografía, si ven alguna avísenme.

**G**racias por los pasar a leer C:.

**M**aki-chan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPICE!…<strong>_

…In your skin.

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nee… Boku no spice._

El celular sonó cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, arrugué los ojos en señal de enfado y, perezosamente, lo tomé de la mesita de noche que tenía a mi lado. Bostecé cansado, antes de contestar, sin siquiera ver de quién era la llamada.

—¿Diga? —Alcancé a balbucear.

—_¡¿Dónde y con quien estás? _—Exigió, en un grito, la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

—En casa de Kid. —Contesté, para luego estirarme al mismo tiempo que varios huesos de mi espalda tronaban.

—No me mientas, Soul Eater Evans. —Me reprochó, con aparente enojo. Sonreí torcidamente. —Soy tu madre, y sé que no estás con Death The Kid, acabo de hablar con él, —La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro, y tragué saliva— y me dijo que no estás ahí. Así que comienza a hablar.

Maldije mentalmente a Kid, por no ser un buen amigo y mentirle a mi madre, mientras volteaba a mi derecha. Mi acompañante —de la cual no recordaba ni su nombre— dormía plácidamente ajena a los gritos histéricos de mi madre.

—Me quedé en un hotel.

—¿En un hotel? ¿Con alguna mujer? —Más gritos histéricos no se hicieron esperar— ¡Al menos dime que usaste protección!

—Ya mamá, tranquilízate un poco. —Traté que mi voz sonara calmada— Ya iré para allá.

Mi madre suspiró, cansada, y luego colgó sin despedirse de mí. Estaba enojada y era de esperarse, horas antes le había dicho que iría a una fiesta con Kid y Black Star, y que no llegaría después de las 12. Obviamente mis padres me castigarían, bufé.

Me levanté de la cama, y comencé a recoger la ropa que estaba tirada por toda la habitación. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude para luego salir de la habitación y del hotel.

Subí a mi auto y comencé a conducir por las, casi desiertas, calles de Death City. La única luz que alumbraban las calles provenía de las farolas y los anuncios parpadeantes de los bares abiertos las veinticuatro horas del día —y eso qué las Vegas **(1)** estaban un poco lejos—.

Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans, tengo 17 años y estudio mi último año de preparatoria. Quisiera decir que soy hijo único, pero no es así, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Wes, pero, a diferencia de mí, él vive en New York con su prometida. Mis padres son Franken Stein y Marie Evans, aunque en realidad ellos no son mis padres de sangre. Me enteré que era adoptado en mi cumpleaños número ocho.

Al principio fue difícil de aceptar, pero con el paso de los años aprendí a vivir con eso y hasta el día de hoy, mi vida ha sido muy buena. No pude tener mejor padres que ellos.

Llegué a casa una hora después. Abrí la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a mis padres, pero, como siempre, mamá me esperaba en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, y un puchero en el rostro.

—Tan sólo quiero dormir. —dije, antes de correr y encerrarme en mi habitación, para evitar sus gritos y reclamos, los cuales ya empezaba a vociferar.

**…**

—Tengo algo importante que decirte. —murmuró mamá, mientras ponía el plato con mi desayuno frente a mí.

La miré dudoso, alzando una ceja. Volteé a ver a papá pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo el periódico.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté, y mordí una tostada con mermelada.

Mamá se sentó a mi lado y fijó su mirada ámbar en mí. Tragué saliva, nervioso, esa mirada ya la había conocido antes, la puso aquella vez que me dijo que era adoptado. Comencé a sudar frio esperando la mala noticia.

—¿Recuerdas a tu prima Maka? —Hice memoria, y algunas imágenes borrosas aparecieron en mi cabeza.

—Algo. —Respondí con sinceridad.

—Pues verás. Tu tío Spirit y tu tía Kami, están teniendo algunos problemas en su matrimonio y no quieren que Maka se vea afectada por ello, y, por eso, han decidido enviar a Maka acá.

—¿A Death City?

Mamá asintió.

—Cariño, Maka-chan vivirá con nosotros durante un tiempo. —Dijo, luego de algunos minutos de silencio.

—¿Vivirá aquí? ¿Con nosotros? ¿En nuestra casa? —La bombardeé de preguntas.

—Creo que eres sordo, hijo. Tu madre acaba de decir que vivirá en esta casa. —Habló papá.

—¿Cuándo llega? —pregunté algo ido, mientras aun trataba de analizar la situación.

Mis padres se miraron entre sí, como si dudaran de decirme o no.

—Bueno, ella llegará esta tarde. Así qué tú tendrás que ir a recogerla. —murmuró mi mamá, mirándome con una sonrisa.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Porqué tu padre y yo tenemos trabajo. —mi "progenitora" me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó de su lugar.

¡Genial! Tendría que ir a buscar a una prima, a la cual, ni siquiera recuerdo. Bufé molesto, y me crucé de brazos, odio mi vida.

**…**

La gente se amontonaba en el aeropuerto esperando por las personas que bajarían del avión. Un par de veces me empujaron y casi me tiran al suelo, pero logré mantenerme de pie. Miré a mi alrededor buscando a mi dichosa "prima", encontrandome, en su lugar, a unas chicas que me miraban con una sonrisa coqueta, no pude evitar sonreírles torcidamente. Ellas ríeron nerviosas, y me hicieron un gesto con la mano para que me acercara a ellas, pero negué con la cabeza, aún tenía que esperar a Maka.

Mamá me la había descrito de la siguiente forma: rubia, con ojos verdes, delgada, de estatura promedio y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. También dijo que ella estaría vestida con unos jeans, una blusa verde de tirantes y unos converse. _"Gran descripción, mamá."_

De pronto, sentí como alguien tamborileaba un dedo en mi hombro derecho. Extrañado, volteé y me encontré con una mirada verde jade que casi me dejó sin aliento. Si Maka, mi prima, era la chica que tenía frente a mí, mamá se había quedado corta con su descripción.

—Tú debes de ser Soul. —Y antes que le pudiera contestar, ella me abrazó efusivamente. —Es genial volver a verte después de tantos años.

—Lo mismo digo, Maka. —Ella sonrió, y miles de escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? —preguntó. Yo asentí como imbécil y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, ella tomó mi mano y le dio un leve apretón, en un gesto infantil. Sentí ganas de besarla en ese momento.

¡Jesucristo! Necesito muchas fuerzas para no cometer incesto.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>: Death City está en Nevada.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ello, darlings *u*.

Hoy traigo una nueva historia, espero no me quieran matar por no continuar las demás, es que no he tenido nada de tiempo libre, hasta hoy ;A; Dx. En fin, hablemos de la trama, quizá algunas personas lo consideren incesto (el cual en ocasiones es mal visto por la sociedad), pero yo no creo que lo sea :/, puesto que no son primos de sangre ewe, me basé en SPICE! Esa canción me traumó la primera vez que la escuché xD. Incesto a la máxima potencia entre Len y Rin eue/ xD quería hacer algo así con los personajes de Soul Eater, pero esto será más como una parodia :D.

Aviso que los POV irán cambiando, así para conocer ambos lados de la historia, ¿vale? Espero que les guste la idea.

**P**D: Gracias a todas las chicas del Facebook por el apoyo, se les quiere, dears ;u;

**E**scuchando: Panda Hero, Gumi.

* * *

><p><em>¿Review? *-*!<em>


	2. Capítulo uno

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes son de Atsushi Okubo. SPICE! Le pertenece a Ryuusei-P. La trama del fic _sí _es mía.

**A**dvertencia: ¿Incesto?, OoC.

**N**/A: **A**ntes que todo**: M**onotone va para ti, neeeeeeeeeeee! Perdón por el retraso, pero no tuve mucho tiempo, nee :(. Espero que te guste *-*.

**P**erdonen las faltas de ortografía, si ven alguna avísenme.

**G**racias por los pasar a leer C:.

**M**aki-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>PICE!...

…In your _skin_.

_**C**_apítulo un_**o**_.

**F**lechaz**o**.

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>N<strong>ee… boku no _SPICE_**!"**

* * *

><p>Mentiría si dijese que tomaba la <em>pequeña<em> situación con calma. En realidad, sentía como si me empezara a asfixiar. El aire dentro del auto me resultaba insuficiente y estar a unos cuantos centímetros de Maka no ayudaba mucho. Ella me ponía… _nervioso_. ¡A mí!

Algo que jamás pensé que me pasaría a mí. Por lo general era yo quien ponía nerviosas a las mujeres, pero había algo en el rostro infantil de Maka que me hacia descontrolar y querer lanzarme a sus labios para besarla una y otra vez.

"_¡Tín, tín, tín! Y Soul se lleva el premio al mayor enfermo de la historia". _¡Hasta mis propios pensamientos se volvían en contra mía! ¡Que les den!

Miré hacia el semáforo esperando impacientemente a que éste cambiara de color. Quería llegar a casa lo más rápido posible para no estar tan cerca de Maka, sinceramente no era demasiado bueno que estuviéramos juntos más tiempo. Sin embargo debía controlarme, ella era mi prima _pequeña_.

"_Enfermo"._

Podría ser que esos pesimistas pensamientos tuvieran razón, y yo fuera un enfermo. Pero, ¿Cómo controlarme cuando tenía a un pedazo de mujer sentada a mi lado? Volví mi mirada hacia ella, lo cual fue un error.

Maka me miraba fijamente con sus enormes y resplandecientes ojos verdes. Tragué saliva, claramente nervioso.

—¿Pa-pasa algo? —Me aventuré a preguntar, al ver que ella no hablaba.

Ella negó repetidamente con la cabeza provocando que su cabello rubio, atado en una cola alta al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, se moviera con ella. Me quedé sin aliento.

¡Joder, Maka, no hagas eso!

—Es sólo que has cambiado bastante. —Ella se mordió el labio, mientras ponía su rostro cerca del mío. Tanto así que un poco más juntos y nos besábamos. Casi me emocioné. _Casi_. —¡Te has vuelto muy guapo!

¡Hey, hey, esperen! Ahí viene el sonrojo de mi parte.

"_Yo guapo, tú hermosa".__  
><em>

—Eh… ¡ah! Pues… gracias. —¿Acababa de balbucear? ¡Jesucristo, dime que no hice eso, por favor! —Tú eres bastante bonita, en realidad.

Ella rió, quitándome por completo el aliento. ¿Podría ser más linda? Yo creo que no.

—¡Gracias!... ¡Ah! ¿Sabes que acabo de recordar? —Chilló y dio un pequeño salto en su lugar.

Mi corazón se agitó y mi respiración también. ¡No hagas eso, Maka, no lo hagas!

—¿Qué recordaste? —Pregunté, al mismo tiempo que miraba al semáforo pasar de rojo a verde. Volvi a conducir, deseando poder llegar rápido a casa.

—Cuando solíamos hacer pasteles de lodo y obligábamos a Wes a comerlos. ¡Era tan gracioso!

Algunos pequeños momentos pasaron como flashes por mi mente, recordando cosas de mi infancia que creí había olvidado. Entre ellas estaba esa memoria que Maka comentó: ella y yo sentados sobre el barro y haciendo pequeños pasteles de tierra.

Sonreí, sin notarlo. Entonces sentí unos de los dedos de Maka picándome la mejilla derecha, como en un gesto bastante infantil.

—¡Lo has recordado!

Asentí.

—Espero que ahora podamos llenar nuestras memorias de muchos momentos juntos. —Volteé a mirarla, sólo por un momento —no quería causar un accidente—. En su rostro se extendía una sonrisa de lo más tierna e inocente. Nuevamente me quedé sin aliento.

"_No sonrías así, Maka. No lo hagas". _

—Yo también lo espero, Maka.

"_Lo que tú quieres es otro tipo de momentos con ella, ¿verdad?"_ se burló mi propio pensamiento. Gruñí internamente. ¡Joder, ya casi me estaba volviendo loco! El resto del viaje fue silencioso pero muy incomodo, a menos de mi parte.

Maka parecía ir muy divertida mientras tarareaba la canción de _The Black Eyed Peas_ que daban por la radio y jugaba con su cabello, lo enredaba entre sus dedos provocando que pequeños chinitos adornaran su perfecta coleta. Ella me parecía tan inocente.

Cuando llegamos a casa Maka pareció sorprenderse. Vivíamos en una de las mejores zonas de toda Death City, no es que mis padres estuvieran pudriéndose en dinero… no, bueno… sí, se podrían en él. Mi papá era un doctor bastante reconocido en toda la Cuidad y fuera de ella, estaba medio traumado con las disecciones, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto. Mamá era dueña de varias pastelerías reconocidas, no había conocido a ninguna persona que no hubiese probado sus pasteles.

La casa era bastante grande, parecía una mansión, en realidad. Pero no me quejaba, porque, en verdad, amaba vivir en ella.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó Maka, maravillada con la fachada de la mansión. Bajó del coche y yo la seguí. —Es más grande que mi casa. ¡Debe ser genial vivir en ella!

Reí, sin saber bien el porqué.

—Pues tú misma podrás comprobarlo, vivirás aquí el tiempo que necesites.

La carita de Maka se embargó de tristeza por unos momentos y me pregunté hasta qué grado le había afectado la separación de sus papás.

—Siento si dije algo que te haya entristecido. —murmuré, apenado y desvié la mirada.

—No te preocupes, —ella puso una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos —aún me es algo difícil el digerir que mis padres están a un paso de separarse. Pensé que mi vida era perfecta, pero ya vi que no.

Me acerqué a ella, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Nervioso y casi dudando puse una mano sobre su hombro, cuando rocé su piel caliente un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, estremeciéndome al momento.

Ok… eso había sido raro.

—No digas eso. Piensa que en el tiempo que tú estés aquí ellos podrán reflexionar y tal vez haya una reconciliación. Todo saldrá bien, Maka. —Le sonreí, y ella se sonrojó.

Joder… que tierna. _"Espabila, Soul. Espabila". _

—Gracias, Soul. —Maka se lanzó a mis brazos de improviso y casi nos caemos, pero logré mantener el equilibrio. No por nada era jugador de futbol en el instituto. —Eres realmente maravilloso. ¡Me alegra tanto que seamos primos!

Pues a mí no tanto, fíjate.

—A mí también. —¡_Pííííín!_, ¡Tenemos al mayor mentiroso del mundo aquí!

* * *

><p>Una hora después estaba ayudando a Maka a desempacar. Me sorprendí al notar que no cargaba con mucho equipaje, sólo había tres maletas, un neceser <em>D&amp;G<em>(**1**) blanco y una bolsa de mano. ¿No se supone que las mujeres cargaban con muchas cosas al salir de viaje?

—Mis padres enviarán el resto de mis cosas por avión. —Dijo de pronto, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos. La miré como si tuviera tres ojos. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Es sólo que justo pensaba en preguntarte sobre tus demás cosas. Es decir, me sorprendí que trajeras tan pocas maletas. —Admití.

Ella rió.

—Pensamos igual. —Chilló, emocionada. —Por algo somos primos. ¡Tenemos la misma sangre corriendo por nuestras venas!

—Ah, tienes razón debe ser por… eso. —Esperen… ¡¿Qué? ¿La misma sangre? ¿Cómo? ... ¿Maka no sabía que yo era _adoptado_? ¿Mis padres no le habían dicho nada? Pestañé varias veces, confundido. —Maka… —Ella me miró fijamente —¿no sabes que yo soy…?

—¿Dónde está la pequeña Makita? —Chilló mi madre, entrando de golpe en el cuarto. Nos tomó tan desprevenidos que Maka y yo dimos un salto por el susto. —¡Mírate! Has crecido demasiado, recuerdo cuando eras tan pequeñita y te la pasabas jugando con Soul todo el tiempo.

Maka se cohibió y sonrió.

—Hola, tía Marie. ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! —Ambas mujeres se abrazaron y comenzaron a platicar, ignorándome olímpicamente. ¡Me discriminan por ser hombre!

Decidí salir de la habitación e ir directamente a la mía. Necesitaba de Kid, y era urgente. Así que sin más entré en mi cuarto, cerré la puerta recargándome en ella. Death The Kid había sido mi mejor amigo desde que entré en primaria, tenía unas manías bastante raras pero era un buen confidente.

Saqué mi celular y marqué el número de Kid. Luego de tres timbrazos él contestó.

—_Lo sé, no puedes vivir sin mí y por eso me llamas_. _Tu amor por mí me hace volar. —_Bromeó. Reí y me mordí la lengua, alentar a Kid no era bueno.

—Ya quisieras, pedante. —Respondí, sintiendo un malestar en mi lengua. —Amigo, creo que tengo un problema. —Chillé, cuan macho dominante.

—_¿Qué pasa? _

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que hoy iría por Maka al aeropuerto?

—_Ah, ya, Maka, tu prima. Ajá, ¿Qué hay con eso?_

—Bueno, pues me siento raro cuando estoy junto a ella. Me dan escalofríos al tocarla y, no sé, me pone nervioso estar junto a ella, amigo. Te confesaré algo, pero promete que no lo dirás.

—_Soul, ¿alguna vez te he fallado en eso? Anda cuéntamelo._

—Pues… emm… me dan ganas de besarla. Tiene una mirada encantadora, es inocente, tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi adolescente vida y sin contar lo atrayente que es. ¡Joder! ¡Me siento enfermo diciendo esto! —Confesé.

Hubo silencio. Mucho silencio.

—Eh, ¿Kid? ¿Sigues ahí?

—_Sí, es sólo qué… emm… _—Kid volvió a hacer silencio.

—¿Es qué?

—_Amigo._

—¿Qué?

—_Creo que Maka te ha dado el "flechazo"._

Entonces el tiempo se congeló y comencé a sentirme mareado. ¿Qué había dicho que Maka qué? ¿El _flechazo_? ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Ninguna mujer lo había hecho antes y estaba seguro que ninguna lo haría, era demasiado para mí atarme a una relación seria.

—Imposible. —Dije, ni tan seguro.

—_¿Por qué?_

—¡Porque es mi prima! —Casi grité.

—_Pero no de sangre_. —Contraatacó. —_Iré a tu casa en unos momentos, quiero conocer a Maka._ _¡Sería bien genial conocer a la mujer que ha flechado a Soul Eater Evans!_

Le gruñí cual perro.

—¡Ni se te ocurra venir a mi casa, bastardo! ¡Y Maka no ha hecho tal cosa! —Escuché a Kid reír, y colgó diciendo algo como "yo también te amo, mi amor. Nos vemos en tu casa en un rato más", luego más risas. Estúpido, Kid.

Salí de mi habitación dispuesto a ir por un vaso de leche fría, para relajarme. Era un habito que tenía desde niño, fuera cual fuese la situación eso siempre lograba tranquilizarme y pensar con más claridad.

Entonces, justo antes de entrar a la cocina, me encontré con mamá sentada en el sofá tenía el álbum de fotos vergonzosas —_mis _fotos vergonzosas— sobre sus piernas y a un lado de ella Maka sonreía al ver las fotografías.

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

¡La mierda de tu madre! ¿Maka estaba viendo _esas_ fotos? ¡No, por favor, no! ¿Por qué me pasaban esas cosas a mí?

—¡Oh, cariño! —murmuró la mala mujer que se hacía llamar mi madre. —Justo le estaba enseñando tus primeras fotos donde sales desnudo a Maka.

El calor ahora subió hasta mi frente y creo que cambió de colores al ver a Maka reír.

—¡Te mirabas tan mono!

¡Oh, Jesús! Dime, ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué?

Y así pues, me pudrí en mi miseria interna.

* * *

><p>(<strong>1<strong>): **D**olce & Gabbana.

* * *

><p><strong>¡T<strong>an, tan, tan! Nuevo capítulo de SPICE! Porque ya muchos me lo habían pedido, siento colgarlo hasta ahora, pero quería terminar antes _Paradise Island_. En fin, siento los cambios de personalidad, pero era necesario ¡Lo juro! xD Soul está duro a enamorarse, en eso quise que se pareciera a Len en SPICE! Y Maka es un poco diferente a Rin en la canción, pero trataré de no cambiarla demasiado.

**N**ananana(8), Kid es bastante importante en la historia y lo veremos muy seguido ;). Black Star ya saldrá, todo a su tiempo. So, ¿les gustó? En fin, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**¡G**racias por todos los hermosos reviews! Me hacen tan feliz. ;u;

**E**scuchando: The Climb – Miley Cyrus.

* * *

><p>¿<strong>R<strong>eview? *-*!


	3. Capítulo dos

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes son de Atsushi Okubo. SPICE! Le pertenece a Ryuusei-P. La trama del fic _sí _es mía.

**A**dvertencia: ¿Incesto?, OoC.

**N**/A: Tarde, pero seguro :c! **M**iyo-chan va para ti ~ *-* Perdón por no continuar antes, mi tiempo en la PC es limitado :P, y estoy en depresión porque me enteré que el próximo manga de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi sale hasta el 3O de Marzo, según en Tumblr. Odio que los mangas tarden tanto en salir.

-Se tira de un puente(?)-

**P**erdonen las faltas de ortografía, si ven alguna avísenme.

**G**racias por pasar a leer C:.

**M**aki-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>PICE!...

…In your _skin_.

_**C**_apítulo _**D**_o_**s**_.

**E**sto no se llama amo**r**.

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>N<strong>ee… boku no _SPICE_**!"**

Si antes pensaba que no me podría ir peor, estaba equivocado. Si bien el deber de toda madre es avergonzar a sus hijos había un límite para ello, pero estaba seguro que para mi madre este no existía. A veces pensaba que le gustaba _joderme_ la vida.

Más risas inundaron la sala de estar, seguidos de varios "que lindo" o "mira la colita".

Suspiré asqueado y golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesa. Mi vida apestaba, estaba completamente seguro.

Mamá se había empeñado en enseñarle el "video del Diablo" (como solía llamarle) a Maka. Sí, ese video donde yo aparecía vestido de conejito para un recital del jardín de niños, tenía como cuatro años y bailaba de una forma _espantosa_.

Oh sí, vivía un infierno.

—Parece que vives una mierda, amigo.

—Un infierno, querrás decir. —Hey… esperen… ¿Con quién hablo? Asustado levanté la cabeza de la mesa sólo para encontrarme con unos ojos dorados que produjeron un enorme escalofrío en mi espina dorsal. —¡El Diablo en persona ha venido por mí!

Kid levantó una ceja, y reprimió una sonrisa.

—¿Diablo, yo? Pss… Si yo soy un ángel, amigo mío. —respondió, muy seguro de sí mismo. Juro que hice todo lo posible para evitar carcajearme en su menuda jeta fea, pero fue imposible. —Sí, búrlate ahora, quién ríe a lo último ríe mejor, querido mío.

Dejé de reírme, a veces Kid tenía sus ases bajo la manga, por eso era mejor no seguirme burlando.

—¿Cómo entraste, pedazo de mierda?

Él miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—No sé si el amor ha comenzado a atrofiarte el cerebro, pero hay algo llamado puerta. —Señaló la que estaba justo detrás de mí. —Entré por ahí.

—Debería llamar a la policía y acusarte de ladrón. —Dije ignorando su comentario, y no pude eviatar chasquear la lengua cuando lo vi sentarse en la silla sin ser invitado.

—¿Y qué les dirás que robé? ¿Tu _corazón_?

—Ese lo robaste desde el primer momento.

—Ya lo sabía. —El azabache sonrió, y guiñó un ojo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Déjenme presentarles a mi buen y mejor amigo Death The Kid, hijo de un importante empresario en toda Death City (y alrededores). Nos conocimos hacia algunos años, la primera impresión que me llevé no fue precisamente buena. En la escuela, Kid, no se relacionaba con nadie, todos decían que era raro. Realmente no estuve muy seguro de hablarle al principio, pero yo era el niño nuevo y debía conocer amigos.

Así pues, le hablé y desde ese día nos hicimos amigos cercanos. Pese a que Kid tiene manías bastante raras (como la de ordenar todo perfectamente y que a veces se _frikea_ por cualquier cosa tonta*****) nos llevamos muy bien.

—¿Y bien? —murmuró, mientras recargaba su mentón en su mano derecha. —¿Por qué luces como mierda? Y la pregunta más importante: ¿Dónde está Maka?

Bufé, al tiempo que dejaba caer mi cabeza contra la mesa importada de mamá. Seguramente me mataría pero poco me importaba, ya le había enseñado el video a Maka ¿qué podría ser peor?

—Con mamá. —respondí, casi con voz robótica. Ya no estaba tan seguro de seguirla llamando "mamá". —viendo el video del Diablo.

Kid puso su mano libre sobre mi cabeza, revolviendo mis cabellos al contacto.

—Ahora entiendo porque estás en tu estado de "mi vida es una mierda, ayúdame a decidir qué muerte es más rápida". —Dedujo.

—¿Me estás llamando Chrona(**2**)? —Pude ver el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Kid. Oh sí, mi mejor amigo estaba flechado por Cupido desde hace poco más de dos años. Lo cual me parecía una reverenda estupidez (con todas sus letras). No por el hecho que mi amigo estuviera enamorado (bueno quizás un poquito) sino porqué no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a Chrona siquiera, ¡Por favor! A veces Kid podía resultar ser un poco sonso, pero no le culpo. —Realmente no puedo creer que te guste, ¿Al menos sabes si es niño o niña?

Él me dirigió una mirada asesina. Sólo pude pensar "_Jesús… sálvame de esta"_.

—Eso es lo que menos me importa. —Zanjó el tema, pero yo estaba seguro que casi quería morderme. —Hablemos de lo importante, o sea, Maka.

"_Mierda" ._

—Antes de que digas algo, —le interrumpí cuando vi que mi amigo iba a hablar. —no estoy enamorado, no creo en cosas tan cursis como "el amor a primera vista" y esas mierdas. Además, Maka es mi prima.

—Eso lo sé, no tienes porqué repetírmelo. Soul, amor mío, a veces creo que eres un poco amargado. —Rodé los ojos. Kid rió. —¿Realmente es tan bonita como dices?

Me encogí de hombros y recordé la carita de Maka. Sus ojos verdes brillando a la luz del sol, la forma tan tierna que tiene para sonreír, lo linda que es su risa y… me desvié del tema.

—Lo es. —Admití.

Kid sonrió y llevó una mano a su cabeza para acomodar los mechones bicolores que caían en su rostro. Siempre había encontrado raro (y a la vez fascinante) el color de cabello de mi compañero. Negro y con tres rayas blancas al lado izquierdo.

—¡Quiero conocerla! —Chilló.

—Definitivamente no.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró con cara de borreguito a medio morir.

—A saber qué tipo de cosas le irás a decir.

Mi mejor amigo bufó.

—Prometo ser buen niño. —Y pestañeó varias veces seguidas.

—¡Argh! ¡Vale! Pero donde hagas un comentario fuera de lugar te la verás conmigo. —Amenacé y le señalé con el dedo acusador.

Sonrió, yo le miré de mala manera.

Estaba a punto de llamarle a mi prima, pero, o me leyó la mente o estábamos sincronizados, porque entró a la cocina con una gran sonrisa adornando su dulce y tierno rostro. Primero me miró a mí acto seguido paseó su vista por mi amigo. Él por su parte, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo ganándose un sonrojo por parte de ella (y una maldición mental por parte mía).

—Emm… Maka, te presento a Kid. Él es mi mejor amigo. —la presenté.

—Umm… Hola. —Saludó ella, emocionada y algo cohibida. _Ah ~ pero que tierna es._

Kid se levantó de su lugar, se acercó a ella con paso decidido y tomó su mano sólo para dejar un beso en ella. Sentí que Satanás y mil demonios más me poseían prestándome su fuerza para matar a mi amigo.

—Death The Kid, para servirte. Si deseas algo sólo dilo, y te aseguro que lo tendrás. —Susurró. Maka dejó escapar una risita tímida.

"_Por supuesto, menudo imbécil, usa tus dotes seductores en ella"_ pensé iracundo _"en lugar que los uses con Chrona" ._

—Gracias, mi nombre es Maka Albarn. —Respondió ella, cuando Kid se separó. —Tal vez la pregunta te parezca rara pero, ¿conoces a alguien llamado Asura Gorgon?

El de cabellos negros miró sorprendido a Maka y pestañeó.

—¿Conoces a mi primo?

Ella saltó emocionada. Yo por mi parte no entendía ni una mierda.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Por eso el parecido! ¡Espera a que le diga a Asura-_nii_ que conozco a su primo!

—¿Asura-_nii_? —Pregunté, intrigado.

—¿_Nii_ es como hermano en japonés, cierto? —murmuró Kid.

Realmente ni Kid ni yo estábamos familiarizados con otra lengua además del inglés o francés (**3**). Sabíamos un poco de japonés gracias a Tsubaki, una compañera de la escuela. Había llegado de intercambio hacia un par de meses y nos había enseñado un par de palabras en aquel idioma.

—¡Oh, cierto! —Maka chasqueó sus dedos y se sonrojó, levemente. —A veces olvido que ya no estoy en Japón. Asura es casi como un hermano para mí, por eso suelo decirle así.

—¡Ah! —murmuramos al unísono.

Maka rió haciéndonos suspirar a Kid y a mí (Y también olvidar al tal Ashura, luego le preguntaría a Kid). Realmente ella era tan linda, llegar a esos grados debía ser ilegal.

Luego de platicar un rato, Kid y Maka comenzaron a bromear como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Debo admitir que me sentí un poquito celoso, me sentía como ignorado por completo. Vale, lo acepto, quería la atención de mi prima sólo para mí y Kid debió notarlo, porque el muy pendejo no dejaba de acaparar a Maka. Podría ser mi mejor amigo, pero no dejaba de ser un imbécil.

De pronto, Maka se levantó de su lugar dando un gran salto, poniéndose frente a mí.

—¡Soul, Soul, Soul! ¿Crees que podamos salir hoy? ¡Me encantaría conocer la Cuidad por completo! —Chilló completamente emocionada. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la apretó, como se han de imaginar me sonrojé como vil idiota. —Por favor, ¿Sí?

Asentí, fuera de mí. Ni siquiera tendría que decirlo dos veces, yo encantado. Hasta iría al fin del mundo con ella si me lo pidiera… espera… eso sonó tan cursi.

¡Madre de todas las putas! ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—¡Gracias! —Mi prima se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente. —Iré a buscar un par de cosas, regreso rápido.

Cuando Maka hubo desaparecido de mi vista volteé a ver a Kid, desesperado.

—Dios mío, ¿estás bien? Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma. —Me tomó por los hombros y me agitó un poco. —¡Hombre, reacciona!

—¡Acabo de tener un pensamiento cursi! —chillé como macho. Vale, nunca había pensado cosas como esas, era la primera vez.

El tipo comenzó a reír, cual poseso. Fruncí el ceño enojado, ¿Por qué rayos y centellas se reía?

—Yo no le veo la gracia, bastardo.

—Es que… es que —habló entre risas —¿Te preocupas de eso y no de la cita que vas a tener con tu prima?

—¿Ah? ¿Cita? —Fruncí el ceño, otra vez. —No es una cita, sólo la llevaré a conocer la ciudad.

—Claro, como digas. —Le restó importancia al asunto moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro. —Umm… debería preocuparme, ¿sabes? La pequeña Maka podría robar tu corazón, si no es que ya lo hizo, y yo me quedaría sin el amor de mi vida. Ah, que cruel es la vida.

Y acto seguido comenzó a reír. Quise reírme también pero me aguanté, como ya lo dije una vez, alentar a Kid no era bueno. Así que guardé la compostura.

—Lárgate de mi casa, bastardo.

—Que salvaje, ¿así es cómo tratas a tu mejor amigo? —Intentó sonar indignado, pero no funcionó. —Bueno, ahora sí me voy. Le prometí a papá que iría a un evento con él.

—¿Huh? Ah, vale. Cuídate y nada de coquetear con mujeres, o me romperás el corazón. —Me llevé una mano al pecho y sobreactué.

Kid sonrió.

—Te lo prometo. —Caminó hacia la puerta mientras lo seguía con la mirada, pero antes de salir él volteó a mirarme y me dio una mirada de aliento. —Pero en serio, piensa más en lo que sientes, Soul. Quizás tengas razón y sea algo pasajero, puesto que a penas y la conoces. Sin embargo, puede que Cupido te haya flechado también. Dale unos días y luego hablamos. —Kid suspiró, y movió una mano en el aire, despidiéndose. —Despídeme de Maka, ¿vale?

Suspiré.

—Lo haré.

Minutos después Kid se había ido, mientras que yo no sabía ni cómo actuar. ¿En serio iba a tener una cita con Maka? ¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo era una salida de primos, como las que cualquier persona tiene con sus familiares, ¿no?

Me revolví el cabello desesperado y confundido. ¿Estaba mal el que me sintiera atraído hacia Maka? No es como si estuviera enamorado (porque simplemente no era así). Debía seguir mis pensamientos y decir que era algo pasajero, se iría en un par de días cuando conviviera más con ella. Sí, así debía ser.

Dejé mis debates mentales cuando escuché unos pasos cerca, levanté la mirada y me quedé sin aliento cuando vi a Maka frente a mí. Se había soltado el pelo haciéndola ver más hermosa, el vestido que traía puesto resaltaba sus curvas y el maquillaje que portaba la hacía resplandecer.

"_Creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo". _

—¿Me veo bien? —murmuró, algo apenada.

—Te ves perfecta. —Admití sin pensarlo.

Ella sonrió enormemente a la par que se acercaba a mí, tomó mi mano entre la suya y dejó un beso en mi mejilla. Sentí que mi corazón paró y volvió a latir en ese momento.

—¡Ahora sí, vámonos!

"_Es tu prima, Soul, es tu prima". "Di no al incesto, recúerdalo". _

* * *

><p>(<strong>*<strong>) Se refiere a sus ataques asimétricos, ya saben.

(**2**) Es el momento emo de Chrona.

(**3**) Se supone que Maka estaba viviendo en Japón, por eso ella conoce Japonés.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>ísísísí, soy una mala mujer y blahblahblah :c! Estoy deprimida, comprendan, okya XD. ¿Cómo andan, darlings? Espero que muy bien *3* ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Amaron la personalidad de Kid? Espero que sí y que me perdonen el OoC extremo que usé en él D: XD En fin, no subí antes porque estaba leyendo una novela yaoi (Yokozawa no Baai) y me quedé medio LOL al imaginarme al oso de Yokozawa de uke pero Me gusta (?):B XD.

Acerca de Ashura, tengo un buen papel planeado para él, al menos así es en mi mente. Sólo aclaro que no será malo xD.

Ah, por cierto, tengo Tumblr: http : / / makaxkagamine .tumblr . com / por si quieren seguirme :3!

Entonces ¡nos vemos! :) Cualquier cosa un review :3!

**E**scuchando: Bulletproof Heart – My Chemical Romance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿R<strong>__eview? *-*!_


End file.
